


Truth or dare- Tucker's POV

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We had a point of view assignment today and I made it Tuckington. Valentines Day blue team Truth or Dare game!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or dare- Tucker's POV

“Church, I’m not doing that.”  
 _What would possess this moron to think that I’m going to do that? As if I would ever-_  
“Doing what?”  
 _Oh god. Oh no. You’re joking. You have got to be joking. Maybe if I turn around and look, he won’t really be there. Yeah! I just need to turn around slowly and- Oh. No, he’s there all right. The world just hates me._  
“Tucker’s just too chicken for a stupid dare.”  
“I’m not chicken!” _I totally am._ “I just don’t have a crush on anyone!” _I totally do._  
“Oh come on-“  
“Why are we even doing this? Truth or dare is for kids!” _Nice one Tucker. Try and make him feel bad about going along with Caboose’s game choice. 5 points._  
“There’s no backing out of a dare Tucker.”  
 _Now Wash’s getting in on it? Really? Oh no. Why is he sitting down? Wash, get the hell out of here._  
“But I don’t like anyone!” _Keep playing innocent. That’ll win ‘em over._  
“Yes you do! Who else would all of those half-drawn Valentines in your trash have been for?”  
 _Caboose. Of course Caboose had been the one to take out the trash that week. Of course Caboose had been the one who hadn’t let us take our own garbage out and instead went and got it for us. Of course Caboose had been the one curious enough to look through 15 half-written Valentines Day cards I hadn’t liked. Of course Caboose is the one that Church and Wash are now staring at._  
“Valentines? Tucker, you-“  
“Shut up Church.”  
“You actually-“  
“Shut up Church.”  
“Caboose, was there a name-“  
“Shut up Church!”  
“I think one of them said Agent-“  
 _You can’t be serious. I actually manage to tackle Caboose for the first time ever, and I was a second too late? The world hates me that much? And now Wash is staring at me. Great. He caught on. Come on Tucker, think! You can get out of this! There has to be another Agent you can say…_  
“Carolina!”  
 _Wait. What? Did I just say-_  
“Carolina. I was writing one for Carolina.”  
 _They’re just staring at me. Why? It’s plausible!_  
“But Tucker-“  
“Shut up Caboose!”  
“But Carolina isn’t here.”  
 _Sigh. Trust Wash to create the flaw in my plan._  
“So? Why do you think I threw them out?”  
 _Caboose, why are you making your thinking face?_  
“I did not know that Carolina is spelt just like Washington! Or did you just spell it that way on your cards?”  
 _Kill me. Kill me now. Caboose is staring at me like I just said I was Jesus, Church is laughing at me, and Wash is looking at me with that cute as fuck blush he gets. Great._  
“Are we going to continue with the game or not?”  
 _Church, stop fucking laughing._  
“Nope. Not until you complete the dare. Which, if I remember correctly was for you to ‘kiss you crush.’ Right Caboose?”  
“Right Church!”  
 _No. Not doing it. Not fucking doing it. I am not going to kiss Wash here, in front of Church and Caboose. I will maintain some of my dignity thank you very-_  
 _Oh. Or Wash could kiss me. Oh my god, Wash is kissing me. Wash is- Oh. Wash is pulling away. And oh god he’s smiling, and when did he get so many goddamn freckles, and when did his eyes get that shade of blue, and holy shit my face must be so red right now, and-_  
“I think I’ll join your game.”  
 _Oh. Ok. Yeah. That sounds nice._  
“Oh, oh, Agent Washington! Can we color after?”  
“Sure Caboose. Maybe we can make some Valentines.”  
 _This motherfucker._


End file.
